


ADORED

by RedundantCollector



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedundantCollector/pseuds/RedundantCollector
Summary: The camp find out you and Micah are an item and Sean takes a joke a step too far
Kudos: 2





	ADORED

“Sean enough, you leave them alone. They have made their choice and none of us have a right to comment on it” Dutch said as the drunk Irishman raised his arms in defeat.  
The camp were having a bit of a party to celebrate a good score and somewhere down the line the camp began to discuss yours and Micah’s relationship which you had both tried to keep private. Micah wasn’t even around you that night, staying close to Bill as they both got increasingly drunk while playing five finger fillet. It was hard having to come to terms with your feelings for the shaggy looking man whose mouth oozed poison, but it was harder to suddenly have to justify your relationship to a sea of disapproving faces. Arthur looked so disappointed in you it almost broke your heart, however you barked back that his hands are also not clean so a lot of the camp decided to leave you be, unfortunately Sean was not one of them.  
He had spent most of the night trying to goad a reaction out of you, and you did your best to avoid him, but as you were sat giggling with Mary-Beth and Lenny you suddenly felt something heavy being forced on your head.  
“A crown fit for a fool!” Sean boomed, stumbling backwards and chuckling as you shot upwards and pulled the paper hat he had crafted off of your head. Your eyes stung with tears and liquor that had transferred from Sean’s rough hands. You could feel your cheeks burn as your fingers felt so cold they began to tingle. The music and talking abruptly stopped as you felt everyone’s eyes turn to you and Sean, in the corner of your eye you saw Dutch’s figure grow bigger as he neared you both.   
“Screw you Sean! Screw you all!” You cried, before storming off, briefly hearing Dutch tell Sean off and turning your head to see him stumble away. It was past midnight and your horse had worked hard today so you couldn’t stray too far from camp in case someone decided to take advantage of you in your emotional state. Eventually you climbed down the cliff before perching on the edge of a smaller cliff, where the unused carriages were kept. The music slowly started to play and before you knew it everyone had gone back to normal, no one went to see you, not even the girls which stung a bit.  
A few minutes passed before you heard some rustling, your back straightened as you prepared to cuss out whoever decided to come to see if you were ok. To your surprise you heard leather squeak behind you, and felt two long legs trapping yours between them. You could smell his cigarette breathe as he signed into your ear, his prickly blonde moustache resting on your neck. His rough and calloused hands began to stroke your trembling hands as you sobbed from your humiliation.  
“Oh I do adore you, don’t let them make you think otherwise” His gravelly voice soothed as he pulled you closer, and the clouds began to cover the moon in front of you.


End file.
